


Forgiveness

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowerchild forgives Morgana.</p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Flowerchild had long ago accepted she was likely doomed with the Psychic Circus and yet, this time she had allowed Ace to save her and take her back to the woman she had fallen in love with. Morgana had been sat alone as Flowerchild approached and Flowerchild smiled softly. 

"Hey there lonely girl..."

Morgana looked up at Flowerchild and then looked away in shame. Flowerchild had smiled slightly, leaning to kiss her cheek. 

"I forgive you Morgana... I know you needed to stay with it."

Morgana looked at Flowerchild she smiled softly and silent tears began to fall from her eyes. She buried her head in Flowerchild's shoulder and began to sob. Flowerchild murred softly, pulling Morgana into her lap, stroking her hair from her eyes, gently wiping away her tears. 

"Shhh, shhhh now Morgana Sweetheart... it's okay."

Morgana kept crying softly.

 

"I Love you and I'm sorry"

 

She murred her voice suddenly very tired and her body going limp as her emotions were released after being so long repressed. 

"Shhh, it's okay... I forgive you."

Flowerchild murmured. 

"Get some sleep baby, you must be exhausted."


End file.
